I'll Wait for You Another Night
by runicmagitek
Summary: All he ever wanted was to protect her, even if it means staying up all night for her. Ashe/Basch


For wingsyouburn on tumblr for the prompt - _I heard you talking in your sleep_

* * *

Traveling back to Dalmasca from the Westersand by foot was a sound plan until a sandstorm in the distance foiled the group's travel. With no way of outrunning the storm, they sought out sanctuary in a nearby cavern. The onslaught of wind carrying relentless sand whipped by the opening, remnants sweeping in to dance in the air. As it continued to endlessly rage on, the group made camp and prayed come morning brought clear skies.

That wish came true at midnight. Basch stood at the mouth of the cave, eyes up to the starry night. Only an occasional breeze came and went, bringing a chill to his bones. The fire back by the camp kept away the cold, but it wasn't enough to lull him to sleep. Thus he offered first watch. Ashe was quick to volunteer for second, but instead of waking her, Basch continued to stand guard.

Besides, not as much as a Giza Rabbit passed by and a certain princess deserved some rest.

Basch peered back to the group. Amidst the piles of sleeping bodies was Ashe. She nestled herself into several blankets, the fire illuminating her soft features. Several locks of hair fell across her face, yet she continued to sleep.

He admired her resilience throughout their travels. Ashe would sooner die than lay her blade to rest, or so Basch imagined. Even with the five of them offering to support her, she fought as if she stood alone. Though if there ever came a day when her sword fell from her grasp, Basch wouldn't hesitate to put himself between Ashe and whatever opposed them.

It had always been the case since he met her—an obligated duty as a soldier to His Royal Majesty. If only he possessed the words to explain it was more than an allegiance.

Now wasn't the time or place for confessions of love. Not when their world was in peril. Perhaps when peace was restored... and only if she gave him the time of day.

She stirred and Basch held his breath. As Ashe rolled onto her back, he swore she said something. He held his tongue and waited. Again she murmured, this time accompanied by a whimper. No longer concerned about potential predators from the desert, Basch made haste to be by Ashe's side. Once on his knees, he loomed over her.

Sweat coated her furrowed brow as her lips parted to pant. She pleaded for mercy to no one, making vague references of the Dawn Shard. Then she flinched and whimpered again.

Basch couldn't bear to watch her suffer any longer. "Princess." A light hand came to her shoulder. "Please, wake up."

With a quick, yet solid shake, the action roused Ashe from her unpleasant slumber. She gasped, shot her eyes open, and jolted upright. Once more, Basch brought his hand to shoulder, barely brushing skin before she whipped around to face him.

"It's alright," he spoke, both hands open to her. "It's only me." Her breaths evened out, yet the tension in her body lingered. "I heard you talking in your sleep. I thought—"

"Just a dream," Ashe breathed out, followed by a wince. "More like a nightmare, should I tell the truth." Her eyes fell to her lap. "I... it was—"

"You don't need to tell me anything, Princess." He tried to catch her gaze, if only to express the empathy glowing in his own eyes. "Forgive me for waking you, though; I was worried you were in pain."

Her eyes flicked back to his, the fire illuminating them. He never realized how gray they were until now. "I'll be fine."

"Are you certain? If there's anything I can do..."

Ashe shook her head. "Not now. Unless you have a trick for warding off unwelcome dreams."

"I wish I did, amongst many things."

Her eyes went wide after a moment. "My watch! I should have been up by now to—"

"No need to worry. I can cover for you."

"But—"

"You deserve the rest, Princess."

"As do you. You're not invincible, Basch."

She was right. He never minded when she was; it made him smile. "I'll do my best, but when I can barely stand, I'll be sure to let you know."

To his surprise, she smiled back. "Please do."

With their agreement settled, Basch began to rise to his feet and return to his post. He didn't expect Ashe say anything.

"W-wait, Basch." Once he stopped, she bit her lip and continued. "Could you... stay here while I go back to sleep? The nightmares, they... truly took a hold on me. I'd feel better if—"

"Of course."

As he sat beside her, he wondered if the color in her cheeks was thanks to the fire or something else. Ashe struggled to meet his gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered before lying back on the ground.

They curled up next to one another in silence—Basch leaning against the rocky wall with Ashe inches away from his lap. A gust of wind shot through the cavern and brought the cold to Ashe. Upon instinct, Basch dropped a hand to her shoulder. Once the warmth of the fire melted away the chill, he expected Ashe to swat away his hand.

And not to bring her own to clasp over it.

Time crept by and as the fire surrendered itself to embers, their fingers idly stroked over one another. They teased the spaces in between, yet never latched on. By then, Ashe's hand came to stillness, locked over Basch's.

He needed to return to his watch. Ashe also promised to relieve him of the position. None of that mattered, though, as he relished the surprising softness of her hand on his. It was all it took for him to lean back and fall asleep beside her.


End file.
